Summer Break
by Ash56
Summary: Sousuke becomes in love with Kaname but ends up going a little haywire
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Break**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Panic_

"Finally Summer Vacation is here." Kaname sighed. "You mean a summer reprieve?" Sousuke asked. "No you dimwit!" Kaname yelled and smacked Sousuke over the head with her paper fan. "Where do you get that from?" Sousuke asked. "Shut up dimwit!" Kaname yelled and hit Sousuke again. "Kaname, you forgot your notebook." Kyoko said and handed Kaname her notebook. "Thanks." She said and stuffed it into who knows where. "Sousuke, what are you doing face down on the asphalt?" Kyoko asked. "Waiting for Kaname to hit me." Sousuke said and put his head back down on the ground. "Get up." Kaname said and hit Sousuke again. He hopped up. Kaname started walking to her house. "Wait Miss Chidori, I shall accompany you to make sure you two get home safely." Sousuke said and ran to catch up. "Stop following me." She said and kept walking. Sousuke was expecting for her to hit him like she did everyday but nothing happened. "Would you like to come over for dinner Sousuke?" Kaname asked. "Yes ma'am." Sousuke said and stood at attention. "Then don't follow us and come to my apartment at seven." Kaname said. Sousuke nodded and walked the other way. What he didn't see was the huge smile on Kaname's face.

"So you're going to Kaname's house to have dinner? I thought you said you couldn't get close to your subject?" Kurz asked. "That is correct." Sousuke said as Mao straightened his tie. "Don't do any of your military antics unless there is an absolute reason." Mao said and stood up straight. "Yes ma'am." Sousuke said. "Okay Mr. Serious. Now go get her." Kurz said. "Get who?" Sousuke asked. "Just go over there." Kurz said and pushed Sousuke out the door.

Kaname was making a few last arrangements to her outfit. She decided to wear her blue dress with the straps that she ties around her neck. The doorbell rang. "That must be Sousuke." Kaname said and walked to the door. When she opened the door there stood Sousuke in a suit with a tie. Kaname blushed slightly as she thought how handsome he was. "May I come in?" Sousuke asked. "Sure." Kaname said and stood to the side. Sousuke walked inside and waited by the couch. Kaname walked over to Sousuke and they both sat down. "So Sousuke, are you ready for dinner?" Kaname asked. "Affirmative." Sousuke said. "Then come into the kitchen and sit down." Kaname said. Sousuke walked toward the kitchen and sat down at one end of the table. "I'll be right back." Kaname said and disappeared. Two minutes later she brought in some food and sat it down on the table. Another minute passed and she brought more food in. "Well dig in." Kaname said. Then Sousuke brought out a shovel. "Not literally." She said calmly. "Right." Sousuke said and put the shovel to the side. They sat there till nine just eating and talking and Kaname laughing at some of the stuff Sousuke did. "Let's go sit down on the couch." Kaname said and stood up. Sousuke followed soon after.

Sousuke was sitting there with Kaname's head against his chest. He picked her up and put her softly on her futon and pulled the covers over her. He then left.

"So how did it go?" Kurz asked. "It went well." Sousuke said. "So did you and Kaname do anything dirty?" Kurz asked. "No we did not." Sousuke said. "Where's Mao?" Sousuke asked. "She's asleep." Kurz asked. "Well I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning." Kurz said and disappeared into his room. Sousuke just stood there thinking about Kaname. He had this strange feeling in his stomach and his heart was racing. He decided to ask Mao about it in the morning. He would ask Kurz but last time he got into stuff that he didn't want other people to know Kurz said it over the line to let everybody know. Then he went to bed.

Ash56:R and R, don't care what review kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Break**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Panic_

Kaname woke up to the sun's light coming through her window. She got up and walked over to her shower, undressed and turned on the water. As she stepped in the warm water soothed her tight muscles. Once she was done she wrapped a towel around her self and went to get her clothes. As she opened the panes she saw a box with an envelope with the words "To Kaname" on the front. She picked the box up and set it on her bed as she got dressed. She then opened the envelope and read the message it said,

_Dear Kaname, meet me in the park at 1300 hours. Sergeant Sousuke Sagara_

She smiled as she opened the box. In it was a gold diamond ring. She picked it up and she saw there were words engraved on it. _Kaname, I love you. _She smiled and put the ring on.

"Are you sure that she won't think that I'm making a joke?" Sousuke asked. "I'm positive lover boy." Mao said teasing Sousuke. "Don't call me that." Sousuke said and blushed a deep red. "Well you better get ready because you have only an hour to get to the park." Mao said. "Yes ma'am." Sousuke said and headed for the bathroom.

Kaname got to the park five minutes to one. "I wonder if he's really going to show?" She asked nobody in particular. As she sat down she started daydreaming about what would happen if she and Sousuke got married. She heard a gun shot and looked up. Ten meters away she saw Sousuke with his pistol pointing towards her. She looked down and there was a man with a rubber bullet right by his face. She inwardly laughed as she thought the reasons Sousuke shot the man. He walked up to her. She saw this look of satisfaction on his face. "So what was that for?" Kaname asked. "For your protection and so you don't get taken hostage." Sousuke said in a monotone. "You are a military maniac." Kaname said and laughed. "So why did you want me to come down here?" Kaname asked. Sousuke got down on one knee and held out another box. "Kaname, will you marry me?" Sousuke asked. "Yes I will." She said and she fainted and fell into his arms.

Kaname slowly opened her eyes. She felt sick and light headed as she got up. She looked around and the only light was coming from the window. Everything had shown a grayish black color. She looked around and could swear that she's been here once before. "Why are you engaged with Sergeant Sagara?" Captain Tessa said as she stepped out of the shadows. "You said way back after the red AS Behemoth that may the best woman win." Kaname said and stood up. Even through the shadows Kaname could see that Tessa was crying. Tessa ran off and Kaname was about to run after her when she felt an arm go around her waist. She turned around and expected Sousuke but instead it was Kurz. She just smacked him and ran after Tessa.

Kaname ran through every hall in the apartment. At last she came to Sousuke's room. Then she wandered what all traps he has set. She just kicked the door open. No things went flying, no explosions, just a room with Tessa burying her face in the pillow. "Are you okay?" Kaname asked. No reply came. "Stop crying!" She yelled and smacked Tessa off of the bed with her paper fan. "What do you want now?" Tessa said with a hint of anger. "I want you to stop crying. Just because he didn't choose you doesn't mean you won't find true love. But I would think wisely before choosing because you never know what will happen." Kaname said and a smoke bomb went off and she felt someone lift her and bring her out of the bedroom. She looked up into Sousuke's eyes and saw no emotion whatsoever. She sighed as she remembered Tessa's face just a moment ago and what this would do to her. As she felt Sousuke lay her down she looked at him and frowned. "What do you think you were doing?" Kaname said and looked up at Sousuke with a scowl. He just stood there. She was getting frustrated with his protectiveness. "You idiot!" Kaname yelled and smacked him with a broom. "Where did you find that?" Sousuke asked rubbing the spot where Kaname smacked him. "You're hopeless." She said and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Break**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Panic_

"Now let's see here, what is left to pack?" Kaname asked as she packed her suitcase to move in with Sousuke. As she was finishing up, her phone rang. "Hello?" "Ms. Chidori, would you mind waiting another hour before coming over?" Sousuke asked. "Why?" She asked. "It is private information." Sousuke said. "Listen you military maniac, we are getting married a week before we go back to school. To make it work you can't keep stuff from me." Kaname said into the phone angrily. "I'll tell you even though it's against orders." Sousuke said and sighed. "The Captain is here." He said. "Why is Tessa over there? Do you plan on doing something with her? I'll tell you what Sergeant; you better make her leave because I'm moving in now." Kaname said and slammed the phone down.

Kaname was standing outside of his door wondering if she should barge in. "Oh well." She said and opened the door. She stepped inside and immediately a smoke grenade went off and filled the hallway with smoke. Sousuke ran into the smoke and put Kaname into a choke hold and wrestled her to the ground. When the smoke cleared he saw that he was on top of Kaname. He blushed and helped her up. **_Whack, _**and Sousuke was sprawled out on the ground with Kaname holding her paper fan. "What was that for?" He asked into the floor. "Is that how you're going to greet me every time I come home?" Kaname said. "I wasn't planning to." Sousuke said and slowly got up and backed away. "Don't you dare walk away from me?" Kaname said and ran after Sousuke. Kurz walked in and saw Kaname right on top of Sousuke. They both blushed and got up. "I'll just leave you two love birds alone. Just be careful." Kurz said and walked away. Kurz closed his door and looked out the hole he made just for something like this. When he looked out he saw nobody. He looked up and cringed at the thought at what was going to happen to him. Kaname just walked away. Kurz just sighed but immediately regretted his decision when his sniper rifle hit him in the head. "Good thing that wasn't loaded." He said. Just then Mao walked into the apartment and heard the commotion. She walked in to Kurz's room and ducked as an automatic 7mm. pistol went flying across the room. She caught Kaname's arm right as she was going to throw a radio. "What happened in here?" Mao asked. "He was spying." Kaname said. Mao took the radio and set it down. Kurz sighed and immediately was sprawled on the ground as Kaname's fist collided with the top of his head. "I get the point." Kurz said and just laid there. Little did anybody know that Kurz concealed several cameras in the bathroom. Kaname just left the room followed by Sousuke. Sousuke sighed as he thought of how this night would turn out.

Ash56: Please Please send me reviews and any ideas you have for later chapters


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer Break**

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMP_

Sousuke was sitting in his room trying to get away from the enraged girl he was soon going to marry. "What do you mean I can't move my cable service over here? It's just across the street." Kaname yelled into the phone then slammed it onto the receiver. Sousuke poked his head out of his room. He saw Kaname just sitting there. "Please don't end up making this worse." He said to himself. Sousuke walked over to Kaname and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and the expression on her face softened. "What do you want?" She asked. "Would you like to go out to eat?" Sousuke asked. He saw a light come on in Kaname's eyes. "Sure, just let me change. Sousuke just decided to stay in his school uniform.

He took her to this fancy restaurant that had chandeliers, fancy tablecloths, and waitresses and waiters dressed in suits. "Welcome, do you have a reservation?" The door man asked. "The name is Sagara." Sousuke said trying to sound sophisticated but not doing so well. "Ah yes, we will seat you shortly." The door man said and walked away. Sousuke looked over at Kaname in her blue strapless dress. He turned his eyes some other way. '_I'll have to get used to it sooner or later.' _Sousuke thought to himself. About a minute later a waiter came and escorted them to their table. "I am Kyo and I'll be your waiter for tonight. What would you like to drink?" Kyo said. "I'll have water." Kaname said. "I'll have the same." Sousuke quickly added. "I'll be right back with your drinks." Kyo said and headed to the kitchen. "This is a nice place." Kaname said. "I figured you would like it." Sousuke said. Just then Kyo came back and sat the two waters on the table. "So have you decided on what you want?" Kyo asked. "I'll have the spicy curry." Sousuke said. "I'll have the same." Kaname said right after. The rest of the meal was quiet. Sousuke paid, grabbed Kaname's hand and ran out of the restaurant. "What's the hurry?" Kaname asked. "You'll see." Sousuke said and kept running.

They finally stopped as they came to the park. It was a full moon and there was a gentle breeze blowing. "So why are we here?" Kaname asked. "You'll see." Sousuke said. She punched him in the arm. "Why won't you tell me?" She asked. "You'll find out in ten seconds." He said. Just then a jet landed on the grass in front of them. The hatch opened and Sousuke helped her inside. Kalinen stepped out of the cockpit. "Welcome Ms. Chidori. Sagara, is everything ready?" Kalinen asked. "Affirmative." Sousuke said and the plane started up and started its flight to its destination.

Ash56: This chapter was a little shorter then I planned but I wanted a cliffhanger. Read and Review and if you want you can give me ideas.


End file.
